Ikkitousen : Get pumped (Currently Updating)
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Rino and Rei the Kaiya Sisters. Rino wants to become the top fighter in all Japan but Rei wants a peaceful life without fighting. Can they live their dreams or find it difficult because of their parents name? They must fight together to save the loved-ones around them no matter what. Main Oc(Rino)xSousou OcxSaji,Sousou,Genjou,Toutaku,OC Minor ocxKoukin,Ryofu,Kanu
1. The Hero's Introduction

"Name : Rino Kaiya,

Affiliation : Unknown

Occupation : Unknown

School : unknown

DOB : May 1

Age : 18

Oh? Cup size? C-cup? Hehe.

Hair Color : Peach Orange

Eye Color : Sky Blue and her

Current Rank :…D? How is that possible, she should be an S Ranked fighter? Hmm…I'll just have to check to make sure,"

The man scanned over his computer monitor and smirked as he scrolled down his computer. His violet eyes gleaming through his glasses.

"Hmmm…Her relatives? Oh she has a rather attractive younger sister as well, what a beautiful family,"

He dragged his mouse across the mouse pad and onto a link titled. 'Rei Kaiya'

Name : Rei Kaiya

Affiliation : Home Ec Division?

Occupation : Unknown

School : Unknown

DOB : Sept 20

Age : 17

Cup size? I'm guessing B or C?

Hair color : Peach Blonde

Eye color : Ocean Blue

Current Rank : F

Hm? Must not be that much of a fighter.," He leaned on the back of his chair and stretched. "Well everyone, We've got to wreck hell!,"

"Sis get up!," Shouted a soft-spoken voice. "It's time for practice! If you don't get up I wont take it easy on you!," The younger sister sat up quickly. "I'm up Rino, I'm up!," She said quickly covering her mouth for a quick yawn.

"Good because I'm about to start practice in 4 minutes,"

"4 Minutes?! I haven't even eaten yet," Rei shouted.

"Ya know what they say, the earlier the rise the longer to play," Rei yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "YOU say that,"

Rino giggled and turned from her sisters bed. I'm going ahead of you, 3 minutes to get outside or I'm going into serious mode," Rino sang. Rei watched her sister leave her bed room. She waited until the footstep on the tatami mats ceased before she laid back down on her bed and covered her face. "Good, I have 3 minutes of sleep left,"

Rino quickly pulled on her blue Chinese shirt. "Our school enrollment is tomorrow, I'm so excited," She turned to the scroll that hung on the wall. There on the large scroll was a portrait of her mother and father. Her mother holding Rei in their arms and Rino father holding Rino with a free hand while the other was tucked into his kimono breast pocket. She sat in front of it and bowed to the floor until her forehead touched the tatami mats. She then sat up with her legs tucked under her and putting her hands together in a praying motion. Rino closed her eyes.

"Never breaking a families bond, a family that stands together are harder to break then the single man" She sighed and opened her eyes looking into her fathers. "We still don't understand that you said before you left Papa," The sound of cicadas sang into the summer heat as she stared blankly at the portrait. Suddenly a clock alarm blared on her phone. She reached into her blue jean short pocket. She opened her neon green phone.

"Oh? It's 6:30am," She stood up and clenched her fist. "I'm guessing sis isn't up….Soooooo," She stretched and groaned. She inhaled and exhaled.

Rei suddenly sat up as a loud crash came through her bedroom wall. "Reeeii! It's time! Your going to get a world of pain!,"

"You-You broke through my bedroom wall!,"

"We start school tomorrow so I need to prepare you! So GET UP!," Rino leaped into the air and balled her fist up.

"Sis wait!,"

Then came the sound of loud crashing and screaming.

"This is Rino and Rei Kaiya?," Genjo studied the many pictures. Some of Rino fighting or practicing. The other of Rei cooking and running away from her big sister in their matches.

"Hmm? Really Cute!," Kakuka smiled taking a picture from Genjo. "But do you really think these two will be a good asset to Kyosho Academy," Kaku said pushing up her glasses. "They look pretty weak to me,"

"They're perfect," Sousou said. "I've met them both, Rino has a strong fire in her eyes and her sister has a small flame in hers, their power if something to look forward to seeing, which is why we wait to see them in action tomorrow morning,"

"What did you have in mind?," Kaku asked.

"You'll see," He simply said before sitting on the roof of the school land laying down.


	2. Chapter 2

The ground shook from the impact. Rei skidded back on the heels of her sneakers, she started to pant. Suddenly falling to all fours. "Rinoooo, I'm exhausted," Rei groaned as sweat glided down her face and neck.

"You should have gotten up then! School starts tomorrow for us so you better be prepared you never know they are going to throw at us," Rino said from the other side of the garden. Her hands tightened on her hips. "Don't you remember that red haired man that came up to us?," Rei stood up and patted her muddy knees. "He was really strong,"

"How would you know?,"

"A fighter can tell these things,"

"Or were you just looking at his sacred bead?,"

"Well there's that too," Rino smiled. "I want to fight him anyway, So I'll do my best at Kyosho Academy!," Rei sighed. "You have to do your best too Rei!,"

"I know…," The truth is Rei was never a fighter. She hated fighting. She just wanted to sit peacefully in their home like a normal family. "I'm coming!," Rei blinked and her sister was in mid-air fling straight at her. Rei ducked as her sister flew under her. Rino smirked and grabbed the back of Rei's t-shirt and spun around, throwing her sister into the wall of their garden. "Ah!,"

The impact left an imprint of Rei's body. Rino stood a few feet away from Rei.

"Rino, I told you, you never stop fighting even if your distracted a little…and if I come flying at you DON'T duck, I was wide open you could have struck-," Shockingly Rei had came at full speed towards Rino. Rei quickly spun twice and used a powerful roundhouse kick. Rino grabbed her foot. Rino flinched in pain.

"Huh?! What the heck?," Rei stepped back and fell to her knees again. "Wow…Rei that was good!," Rino praised. "Your going to be the best one day I know it,"

Rei just forced a smile on her exhausted face. "Alright that enough for the day," Rino stated. Rei nodded and stumbled through the garden and to the house.

Rino gently touched the are between her waist and rib cage. A soft pink colored bruise began to form.

_**The Next Day~~!**_

"_**Riiiinnnooo! Wake up! It's time for school already!," Rei shouted running through the house towards her sisters room. Quickly opening the door, Rei was surprised to see Rino up early, in her school uniform. Rino sat up from her usual seated position in front of the scroll of her parents. **_

"_**Oh, your already up…,"**_

"_**Yeah, I was just asking mom and dad to watch over us a bit before school," Rei dropped her head down a bit. "You should too Rei,"**_

"_**I'm okay…Let's go or we'll be late,"**_

"_**Hm? Alright," Rino stood up quickly and they left the room. She closed the screened door behind them. **_

"_**Okay, My plan is to challenge everyone once we get there,"**_

"_**Rino! Are you crazy!,"**_

"_**Well yeah, you only live once ya know,"**_

"_**Yeah, and your treading on your only one!,"**_

_**Rino just laughed as they walked down the street. "Rino you cant take on an entire school by yourself,"**_

"_**Says who?,"**_

"_**Rino, it's dangerous, Kyosho Academy is a very dangerous school," Rei stated. A man turned to the two as they walked together. "Oh! We forgot to make a bento," Rei gasped. Rino stopped and turned to her. "We'll just pick one up from the convenience store," **_

"_**Alright let's hurry then," **_

_**Rino turned to her general direction and her forehead ran into something hard. **_

"_**Did I here you girls say your on your way to Kyosho academy?,"**_

_**A man stood in front of them. Rei grabbed Rino's forearm. "Rino, this guy is dangerous," **_

"_**I know," Both of their eyes caught onto is magatama on his ear. "If you must know my sister and I are on our way to Kyosho academy, we've just enrolled yesterday,"**_

"_**Hehe, the two sisters of Kaiya," **_

"_**Yeah that's us-," Rei grabbed her sisters cheeks and pulled them apart.**_

"_**Owie!," Rino turned to her sister with puffy reed cheeks.**_

"_**What?!,"**_

"_**Don't just go around telling people our names!," Rei shouted. "Who cares! I told you I'm going to be the best fighter in all of Japan! Someone has to know my name eventually,"**_

"_**Fine, When that time comes let them find out that way then," **_

"_**Geez Rino, your such a nag your going to be an old had in the blink of an eye,"**_

"_**Excuuuse me,"**_

"_**You heard me, or have you turn old already?," The man just stood there looking at the two sisters quarrel. **_

"_**Enough!,"**_

_**They stopped and looked up at him. "Well, just a heads up, Kyosho academy is our enemy, and we'll show them our power by demonstrating to them what we'll do to their new arrivals," He cracked his knuckles. Rino smirked. "This is exciting!," Rei sighed. "Sis there's people around be careful,"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah this will only take a second," Rino dropped her school bag. "I'm ready when you are," Rino lifted her hand in front of her and eyed her opponent. "Sorry. You wont be fighting just me," A sudden number of fighters appeared in front of them. **_

"_**Perfect! I'll just beat you all up!," Rino charged toward the group of men. She swung her leg in the motion of a roundhouse kick. A huge gust of wind swept them into the air dangerously. They flew aimlessly, crashing into stores and onto streets. Rei ducked down as someone flew just above her head. "Be careful Rino," Rei put her hands on her hip and sighed. A shadow crept up behind her.**_

_**Rino leaped into the air and dived down like an arrow, stepping on a mans face. Spinning around with another roundhouse kick sending fighter after fighter spiraling.**_

"_**Rino!,"**_

_**She turned around to see her sister being held around the waist tightly. The same man from earlier holding a knife to her chest. "Get on your knees you little bitch!," Rino flinched and got on her knees. He stepped closer while licking his lips deviously. "Good, crawl to me," Rino crawled towards him a little. "Good girl,"**_

"_**Don't get any closer!," Rei warned. **_

"_**You better listen to your little sister," He said. "I'm talking to you!," Rei shouted.**_

_**Rei gasped as suddenly. The man and Rei were suddenly more then 30 feet in the air as a strong gust of wind swept them up. "Hehe," Rino giggled. The fighter gasped and let go of Rei. **_

"_**What?! No!," She was falling towards the ground. "Rino!,"**_

_**Rino opened her arms and jumped on top of the convenience store and grabbed her sister in mid air. "Sorry did I scare you?," Rei looked up at her older sister's smiling face. "No, I'm fine,"**_

_**Rei sighed and glanced over the streets. There were men piled all over.**_

"_**We're late!," Rino shouted. Rei gasped. **_

"_**Get on!,"**_

_**Rei looked down as her sister crouched down in front of her. Rei nodded and got onto her sister's back and they flew threw the air.**_

"_**Sis! Put me down! This is dangerous!,"**_

_**Rino just laughed the entire time as they hurried to their new school.**_


End file.
